Mason Williams
'Mason Williams '''is the Greek demigod son of Ares and a Champion of Athena. Being the son of Ares, he is known to be at times impulsive and blunt and because of this he never holds back when it comes to his words of wisdom or his strategic battle style. Biography ''Work In Progress. . . '' Personality Mason Williams is a strong, brave and powerful. He is known to be very blunt when it comes to battle and often uses his tactical abilities to win in brute strength competitions. Mason is also very popular when it comes to his great ability to conversate, and because of this he is one of the well known and well liked children of Ares. Fatal Flaw Mason is known to have the fatal flaw of impulsiveness. He is impulsive when in combat and will at times take on anyone who challenges him in combat. This is very appearant in Ares as when he becomes the God of the Blood lust, he is often known to take down any and all who stand in his way. Mason is also shown to be compelled by those he deems his loved ones, especially women who he cares greatly for, it's unknown if he loves as a woman or as a friend but the feelings do at times come in the way. Appearance Mason Williams is known to be a flat-muscular young man with wavey black hair cut back into a super-man style. He also seems to have amber blazed brown eyes and a fair complexion that shows off his catching and witty appearance. He is muscularly drived in his arms and ususally finds ways to incorperate his facination for V neck shirts and short sleeved shirts. He is often seen sporting a pair of jeans that are either teared up or fully mulled down. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod son of Ars, Mason is shown to have the physical prowess of both man and god. *'Greek Influence: 'Being a Greek demigod, Mason is capable of reading, interperting and fluently speaking Ancient Greek. His speaking skills are good enough for him to speak to the Gods in their native tongue. *'Latin Influence: 'Mason knows and understanding specific commands in Latin, although his reading skills and speaking skills could use a lot of work. This ability comes and goes a few times over. *'Combat Prowess: 'Being a demigod son of Ares, Mason is capable of taking hits and is known to have strategic and offensive combat prowess beyond normal demigods can. He is also known to be easily handle a sword, staff and spear. Powers *'Swordsmenship: 'Being a demigod son of Ares, Mason is capable of using the inhanced abilities of a swordsmen. He also is known to know how to fight in multiple styles of combat : From Greek to Roman to Persian and Chinese. Mason is also known to be quite handy with a sword and spear. *'Tactican: '''He is capable of tactically strategizing his way out of any and all tactical warfare circumstances. He is also known to be very logical in combat unlike most children of Ares. Relationships Family Divinity Ares Ares is the Father of Mason and is known to be very careful and diligent over him. He cares enough to show interest in his son's accomplishments and because of this, he does at times show himself to him. Mason shows appreciation towards his father because of his various talents at times, although he does also believe in himself like many children of Ares. Athena Athena deemed Mason a warrior worthy of her wisdom since he was young. She seems to understand that unlike most children of Ares, this child came out different at seems to be more than just a Greek demigod, almost like he were the son of Rome rather than Sparta. Mason considers Athena the goddess of wisdom and strategies and also seems to believe that she might have something to do with his talents of tactical warfare strategies. Weapons Illuminos Illuminos is the bronze sword that Mason holds and deems well. The origins of this blade and how it fell into his possession are of yet unknown but this blade is said to be Mason's favorite weapon. Trivia *He has a last name that can be used as a first name. *Mason is not only a demigod son of Ares, but also a champion to Athena. *Mason is very impulsive. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Ares Category:Greek Demigods